


Captivated

by SumiSumire



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cutie pie Jiwoo, human kayden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSumire/pseuds/SumiSumire
Summary: After seeing Kayden shift into his handsome human form, Jiwoo decides to voice his thoughts :)
Relationships: Kayden Break/Jiwoo Seo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy I was so sad to see only 5 fics written, I decided to throw a hand in (●˙꒳˙●)
> 
> I wrote this at 2 am instead of sleeping I hope this is at least in 'not bad' category ;(

'Woah! Mr. Kayden is so cool.' that's what Jiwoo thought after seeing Kayden shift into his human body for the first time. As much as he would like to voice his thoughts to the raven haired man, he was soon unconscious in the said man's arms being carried back into their home.  
.

.

.

The fisrt thing Jiwoo saw after waking up was the most handsome face he has ever seen, so of course being the person he is, "So handsome... " said Jiwoo. Kayden's face was priceless at the moment he heard the gold eyed kid.

"hmmm? why is Mr.Kayden so surprised?" said Jiwoo, tilting his head slightly.

Soon getting over the unexpected words, Kayden grinned widely "Of course, after all I am the most handsome man ever hehe" 

"You really are.." said Jiwoo blushing a bit he slowly brought his hand up to comb through the black hair, pulling them to side so he could expose Kayden's other eye. 

Kayden was about to pull away from the touch or about to say something like "Oi! didn't you had enough petting me in my cat form!" then his words died in his mouth. Kayden saw the cutest face ever. Shiny pink lips, hints of pink on cheeks soft as clouds and his glowing honey eyes. Even Kayden the Destroyer couldn't help but to blush a little. 

Without even realizing the two had somehow brought their faces closer, their noses about to touch, feeling the others breath on their faces. Both were so obviously captivated in each other, they couldn't even think anything but getting closer.

'Ah. kissing Kayden is really nice' is what Jiwoo thought as he closed his eyes and let himself melt into Kayden's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! comments and kudos' are appreciated!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
